peaches bloom even in the dark
by hemllock
Summary: The Damp Bone Forest has been undisturbed for millennia, content to remain that way. Several clans would like to say otherwise, because all that grows must wither. Connected drabbles. Sakura-centric. AU.
1. Chapter 1

001

* * *

Wreathed in gold, blooming spring, calloused hands knit between each other as fairy rings slowly grew outwards; moss and leaf melted into flowers as pollen formed a thin, hazy barrier matched only by the sunbeams peeking through the thin canopy several feet above. Midnight lines stretch across tanned skin, settling comfortably into scars and wounds. Sungolden cracks etched deep in ebony, contrasting brilliantly, beautifully.

Eyelids opened half way, revealing vivid green hues, reflected in gold, shadowed by cherry pink. Pupils shrank to pinpoints, looking beyond the tree line and into the shadows. There's a thick, tremulous moment of silence as the slug finally slid into the sunlight.

"My Lady, Our Sage, moonrise is upon us. Will you dine with us?"

Looking above, Sakura tilted her head sideways, eyes wandering. She saw stars and starlight beginning to glitter in inky skies, murky clouds. Whispers too small to hear escaped from her mouth as the slug patiently waited-as always. Black and gold faded until there was nothing left but skin. Unfolding her legs, the Sage stepped gingerly into the first fairy ring; instantly, flowers shivered and wilted, bleeding ash and leaking decay. Mushrooms burst forth from the corpses, spores consume the pollen and soon there's no trace of the amber dust, only bio-luminescence.

As she passed by, the slug dipped its head down, only daring to look up when the air cleared and footsteps were scarce.

* * *

01/24/18 - 234 words


	2. Chapter 2

002

* * *

The flowers dipped and swayed, parting to make way for their Sage. A wave ripped through the grass and moss, undulating silently. Thoughtlessly, Sakura ran her fingers across the ribs of her Elders, a dissonant hum ringing out into the forest, a tremor that delights, a shudder that sickens. Ivory fingers reached for Her, yearned for Her essence. Ever present, doves and crows lined the dipping branches and soon, owls and hawks joined the parade of one. There was no sound, for there was no need.

Only speak when spoken to. Only talk when She is gentle and kind.

( _Graves hidden by marrow and covered by bone. It spanned acres of bare earth where life didn't dare grow. Death takes reign, death is King. Take your fear and tuck it away before she steals it from you._ )

 _Goddess returns!_

 _she comes to us._

 _back to Us._

 _Our Sage!_

 _ours._

She paused at the entrance, looking down with infinite patience. Slime filled through the undergrowth, forming a single entity. Electric blue stripes stared back at her.

"This way, Our Sage."

( _she can smell fear don't let her take you_ )

A smile graced her blood rose lips. Wordless thanks and then she left.

* * *

01/24/18 - 201 words


	3. Chapter 3

003

* * *

Wretched ivory hands snake down the sides of the hallway, overtaking the vines. They bend as she walks by and vibrate at an impossible frequency, calling to Her. And leave as soon as she does, melting back into the weathered bone walls, leaving the vines crushed and mangled.

Laughing airly, Sakura gently shook hands with the ivy waterfalls, brushing scarred hands along the vines and veins. They tremble in return and follow their Sage, blushing shades of jade and faded emerald, breathing in their vibrancy again.

"You are too kind for your own good. A heart needs boundaries, my old friend." The mass of vines gingerly covered her hands, climbing up her arms, surrounding her with warmth so foreign, she might have wept if not for-

Bones pushed against her skin, a grotesque feeling of nausea left her unbalanced and uneasy. Staggering, she covered her eyes and reached for a hand that wasn't there. Vomit sank back down her throat but left a cloying aftertaste.

Her shadow dragged behind her, leaving a track of dandelions and weeds.

* * *

I apologize for any past and present tense errors. You may get an occasional 'update' as I edit out my mistakes. Thank you for reading!

01/26/18 - 177 words


	4. Chapter 4

004

* * *

"My Lady." To the right of her, beings bathed in pure spider silk, cloaked in ghostly lace and framed in white locks stood to attention, bowing at the waist. Their horns proudly adorned with moonstones and opals, silk threads forming a beautifully intricate web between the bone. Pride and arrogance, the Kaguya were. But severely terrifying. The smell of blood always followed and lingered wherever they went.

Silk sang and shifted as pale arms surfaced from the layers of white. Eyes too green, too kind for his own good stare at her without hesitation, without fear. Paint red enough to spill hang above his eyes heavily.

"Lady Sakura." Hands free from scars-smooth as day they met-reached for her own, lips meeting tanned skin.

She gifted the Prince a smile just for him-one that sank teeth into his spine, that left him breathless for only a moment.

( _Don't let them consume you, Sakura. Do not let them feast. Blue bruised does not suit your lips, for Red is extravagance born._ )

"Our Sage!" To her left, slugs and Elders fill through the cracks, dayblooms and nightshade peek from the corners of the room, slime casting a generous glaze across the aged marble floors. Hardwood oaks grow side by side with maples and pines, weeping away leaves and bark, drowning the veins of black and white. The Katsuyu were stubborn and filled to the brim with a bleeding heart.

( _A throne rained red, fueled by hate, thick with revenge… is that a legacy you wish to leave behind?_ )

The doors behind her closed with nothing more than a whisper.

"Let us dine."

* * *

01/26/18 - 269 words


End file.
